emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1450 (1st May 1990)
Plot Kathy and Nick are staying at Emmerdale Farm. Kim is still upset that Chris is moving into the nursery and is rather snobby about Kathy. Kathy is going to a village car boot sale to look for some furniture to replace that which was stolen. Joe offers to give her some money as he feels guilty. Jock asks Dolly to look after Judy while he goes to earn some extra money and tells Nick that the 'beating' is on today. Alan calls to see Frank and asks about his plans for the fish farm. Elsa asks Jack to help Michael with a difficult calving. Kathy and Chris bump into Eric and Debbie at the car boot sale. Kathy is touched when she realises that Chris salvaged her wedding photograph from the mess at 3 Demdyke Row. Nick calls Zoe and tells her that the hare coarsing is on, but that he doesn't know where; they make their plans. Jock and Bill are celebrating in The Woolpack. Seth is suspicious. Alan is put out when Joe tells him that he has been invited to exercise Kim's horses. Nick meets Jock and the beaters, while Zoe calls the police. Amos feels the presence of something in The Woolpack cellar again. Jack helps Michael deliver a calf. Chris pressures Kathy to move in with him again. The hare coursing gets underway. Zoe, Rachel and Mark spy on the activities. Amos asks Alan, Henry and Seth to check out The Woolpack cellar; they conclude that Amos' strange sensation is a draught from a loose brick in the wall. Joe and Kim go out for a ride together. Nick tries to stop the hare coursing and is attacked by Jock. Zoe and Rachel intervene and are assaulted by the beaters. Joe and Kim ride past and notice the disturbance, they go to stop the fight but people try to move their horses away. Joe begins hitting people with his whip to get them to stop scaring his horse. The police arrive. Jock verbally assaults Kim and her horse accidentally kicks him. Jock falls to the ground with blood pouring from his head. Bill tells Kim that she's killed Jock. Cast Regular cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Amos - Ronald Magill *Mr. Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Dolly Skilbeck - Jean Rogers *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Kathy Merrick - Malandra Burrows *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Sam Skilbeck - Benjamin Whitehead *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Sarah - Madeleine Howard *Jock MacDonald - Drew Dawson *Bill Middleton - Johnny Caesar *Elsa Feldmann - Naomi Lewis *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove Guest cast *Debbie - Debbie Arnold Locations *Emmerdale Farm - Yard and farmhouse kitchen *Blackthorn Farm - Cowshed and yard *Home Farm - Kitchen, sitting room, hallway, grounds and fields *Mill Cottage - Stairs and living room *Car boot sale venue *3 Demdyke Row - Front room *The Woolpack - Public bar, forecourt and cellar *Main Street Notes *Paul Weston is credited as Stunt Arranger for this episode. *The unknown child actress portraying Judy MacDonald appears uncredited. *This episode was released on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale 3 DVD released by MMT Laukkanen Ltd on 14th May 2014. Memorable dialogue Seth Armstrong: (about Amos Brearly as he goes down to The Woolpack cellar apprehensively) "Still scared of that ghost is he?" Henry Wilks: "I think he prefers to go down when he knows there's somebody up here in t'bar. He's convinced there's a clammy hand on his shoulder." Seth Armstrong: "Must be like living with our Meg." Category:1990 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD